The Wedding Song
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid's wedding day has finally arrived and the couple has a small but meaningful surprise to the Berkians. One-shot.


**Summary: Hiccup and Astrid's wedding day has finally arrived and the couple has a small but meaningful surprise to the Berkians. One-shot. **

**Hey, I'm back! I really wanted to write a one-shot for this version of "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" that a reviewer, Calvin, left on another of my short stories! So thank you so much, Calvin, for reading my stories, reviewing them and giving me the idea for this fic; your support is awesome! :D**

**I wanted to post it in 2019, but didn't have the time because I traveled, but here it is on the first day of 2020, kinda as a Christmas and New Year celebration fic! Hehehe **

**Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

Hiccup was once again back in the forge, rebuilding weapons that didn't even need repairing. He was spending way too much time in there since the dragons had left to the Hidden World, it was a way to get his mind off of how lonely he was.

Concentrating on shaping the molten sword, he didn't notice his fiancée coming into the forge.

Astrid paced around, admiring him working and as her eyes fell on the empty walls, her heart stung. There used to be lots of drawings of dragons, saddles and all kinds of crazy gadgets Hiccup was working on. Not anymore. In fact, she couldn't recall when had been the last time Hiccup had come up with a weird invention. Probably it was when dragons still used to fly over their heads.

Standing behind him, Astrid leaned to the side, but barely into his peripheral view.

"So what are you doing?"

Hiccup jumped so high he almost hit the ceiling. He nearly let the orange metal slip from the anvil straight to floor right onto his one good foot, but managed to secure it in place with the pincers and the hammer. Once everything was okay, he put a hand over his racing heart, taking heavy breaths.

"Milady, if you still want what's left of me when we marry, I suggest you don't startle me if I'm dealing with molten steal, you know…"

Astrid's hands were on her mouth, preventing a gasp from leaving her throat. "I'm so sorry, Babe! I didn't know you were so focused…"

He chuckled. "It's okay." Hiccup put the working metal into the fire again so he could look at Astrid. "So what brings you here, Milady?"

"Just checking on you and the things here… And ask why you're not checking on the preparations for our wedding. We have less than a week now."

"I know, I know… I just needed to get away from all the noise for a while. Working helps me clean the head and relax."

"You've been spending a lot of time here," she looked at the walls. "I see you redecorated the place."

"Yeah, I needed to clean it all up."

"Did you get rid of everything?" Her voice dropped.

He pointed at a large chest on the corner of the forge. "It's all there. I couldn't make myself get rid of it, but also couldn't stand looking at all of it now that the dragons are gone…"

"We're talking about them as if they're dead… We shouldn't do it." She sighed.

"I guess so, but I still miss them."

"I miss them, too." Pacing around, Astrid spotted a notebook on the table on the other side of the forge. "What's this?"

"Oh, just an old sketchbook. You can put it in the chest for me." He shrugged and resumed his work.

"May I take a look?"

"Sure. Suit yourself." He began pounding the molten steal again as Astrid flipped through the pages.

The blonde leaned on the wall as she looked at the pages filled with maps, dragon drawings, inventions and random notes. She smiled at them until she reached a full written page of a song she knew, but it was a different version.

"What's that?" She showed him the page. "It's like that song from your parents, but with a twist."

"Yes… I've made it a while ago. I had hopes of singing it at our wedding, but that was before the dragons left…"

"Well, I loved it. And we can still sing it, you know." She smiled at him.

"It doesn't really make sense anymore." Hiccup's voice failed a little by the end.

"Come on, once a dragon rider, always a dragon rider. Just because the dragons aren't here anymore, doesn't mean our hearts aren't bonded anymore. You know that better than anyone else."

Hiccup smiled, although there was still a hint of sadness in it. " Yah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. You better get used to his." Astrid winked, putting a hand on her hips in an exaggerated way just to make him chuckle.

* * *

The wedding day has finally arrived. Hiccup did his best to check all the preparations, but between his personal projects and the chief's responsibilities, he barely had time for those, therefore, Astrid was the one to take care of most preparations.

Everyone gathered at the main courtyard for the first wedding in New Berk and the most important one of their generation. The ceremony took place right in front of Stoick's new statue, because the bride and the groom wouldn't want it to be any other way. It was almost as if the previous chief's presence could be felt right there with them.

Gothi, the elderly, was the one to guide the ceremony. Astrid's parents, Valka and Gobber were by their side, and right behind them, the gang stood supporting their leader and newly wife.

The moment came when the bride and groom could finally kiss and no one missed Gobber's loud cheer of "To the Chief and Chieftess!"

The rest of the Berkians joined the joyous moment and soon the cookers brought the food to the courtyard.

After the ceremony, it was also time for the first dance of the newlyweds, so people opened up some space for the two as they ate.

Hiccup was the one to choose the song, he wanted to dance the same song his parents have danced way before. He slyly smiled at Astrid, wondering if people would notice the changes he had made long ago and that Astrid wanted to use as much as he did.

The song began soft; the only sounds were from playing the instruments and Hiccup's voice.

(Hiccup):

I'll soar and fly across savage skies

With ne'er a fear of falling

And gladly brave the winds of life

If you will marry me

No scorching fire nor freezing ice

Will stop me on my journey

If you will promise me your heart

The Vikings changed looks, not understanding the change at first; after all, the dragons were long gone.

Astrid soon began her part, her sound cutting through the people's awe.

(Astrid):

And love me for eternity

My dearest one, my darling dear

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need for mighty deeds

When I feel your arms around me

As the musicians sped the rhythm of the song, the surprise was soon replaced by joy and understanding. They have been dragon riders for only six years, after fighting dragons for over 300 years, and the love they still felt for the lizard friends still spoke deeply within them all.

The image of his parents dancing at the Sanctuary, the few minute he got to see Stoick and Valka together were still engraved in his mind, guiding his moves more than the weeks of practicing. He knelt on one knee and Astrid spun around him.

(Hiccup):

But I would bring you weapons of gold

I'd show all new territories

And I will protect you from all harm

If you would stay beside me

As Hiccup stood up, the couple continued the next step of the dance, bringing the other close and then splitting up in perfect sync.

(Astrid):

I have no use for weapons of gold

I care not of new territories

I only want your hand to hold

(Hiccup):

I only want you near me!

The newlyweds spun in a circle, the speed going faster and faster as the song went along. Happiness and nostalgia were mixing in everyone's hearts.

Taken by the energetic vibe, Hiccup improvised a few moves, making Astrid turn under his arm. She also took the opportunity to twirl even more than he intended.

(Hiccup and Astrid):

To fly and train and sweetly fly

For the dancing and the dreaming

Through all of life's sorrows and delights

I'll keep your love right beside me!

I'll soar and fly across savage skies

With ne'er a fear of falling

And gladly brave the winds of life

If you will marry me!

As the song came to its end, Hiccup grabbed Astrid by her waist to lift her up, above his head. The Berkians cheered, caught up in the happy and swoon music, they joined in the dance as the musicians played a second song, chosen by the bride herself.

The party continued for hours; the wedding's thrill prevented people from realizing how tired they were for a long while, but when the effect wore off, most Vikings returned to their houses for a well deserved rest. However, the chief, chieftess, Valka, Gobber and the gang silently headed to the cliff they had bid farewell to their dragons.

In their minds, they could still see the lizards shape flying towards the horizon, never to be seen again if not in memory. It hurt to be apart from the dragons. The happy memories were full of joy but strangely bitter at the same time. Everyone new it was for the best, though. The dragons would be safer there, but each one also wondered how far was the day when dragons could return in peace.

* * *

**I first thought of ending it in a more cheery note, but I guess this bittersweet vibe suited it more. I thought of using this song for an AU fic that dragons stayed, but I wanted it to be as canon as I could, so I inserted it in between the moments we see in HTTYD3. **

**The HTTYD decade has ended and although it did bring me so much joy and so much creativity, I can't help but be a bit sad that we're not getting new content. But I know it will leave in our hearts! I know it might seem silly to most people, but I owe a lot to this franchise. It was the passion for it that made me want to take writing more seriously and made me strong enough to write what is now my first published book and making the spark of writing inside of me blaze like the sun. I am a writer today thanks to HTTYD. **

**I really liked watching "Homecoming", but there were some things that bugged me a bit, I wanted it to be a bit more serious and heartfelt like "Gift of the Night Fury", so I thought of writing a story for my spin on what I thought Homecoming could be, but I have so many original stories to do that are a priority, so I don't know if I'll write it. Besides, I know the HTTYD Fandom is basically leaving, so I don't think it's gonna be worth the effort if not many people are going to read it… But who knows, if I miss HTTYD too much, I might just write it anyway some times this year!**

**If you have some ideas for improving Homecoming, if you want to know my thoughts on it, or if you just want to chat, you can talk to me on PMs, or find me on instagram at itban . fuyu or at author . marilia **

**I don't know if I'm gonna write another fic soon (HTTYD or not), but I hope to see you all pretty soon here with something new! **

**Please don't forget to review on your way out, it'll make my day! :D **

**Happy New Year and Happy Start of a Decade to you all! **


End file.
